When they are awake, infants require, and indeed often demand, almost constant attention. Unless they are preoccupied, distracted, or otherwise entertained, infants can easily monopolize all of the person's time (parent or nurse) who is caring for them. Unfortunately, this can often detract from the person's ability to perform other secondary, but necessary, tasks. As is well known, a very effective way to distract infants, even if only temporarily, is to give them something to play with (e.g. toys).
When an infant is uncomfortable, which can happen frequently and is typically unannounced, the need to entertain the infant is no longer a requirement. Instead, under such circumstances, it is very desirable that the infant be made as comfortable as possible. Stated differently, it is always desirable to have a pillow conveniently accessible for use. This will be the case regardless whether the infant is being carried in the arms of a person, or is being carried in a hand-held device such as a baby carrier, or is being transported in a mobile contrivance such as a stroller or an infant car seat.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an infant adaptable system which can be selectively converted either for wear on the arm of a user (parent or nurse) or attached to a mobile contrivance during transport of the infant. Another object of the present invention is to provide an infant adaptable system which supports playthings (e.g. toys) to distract the infant during a use of the system, and which provides comfortable support as a pillow for the infant during the use of the system. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system that conveniently supports the infant while he/she is nursing. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an infant adaptable system which is simple to use, is easy to manufacture, and is comparatively cost effective.